General Atomics Galleria
(entrance) (Back Alley Bowling) |footer = General Atomics Galleria logo }} The General Atomics Galleria is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background A pre-War relic, it was meant to be a demonstration of what a town's commercial district would look like if it were run entirely by robots. Inhabited only by Mr. Handies and Mr. Gutsies of varying personalities, the location is entirely oblivious to the War. Just prior to the War, a Grand Opening Supervisor was meant to arrive, whom the player character can masquerade as in order to gain further access to the location. Manual password override can be found at the terminal in the back of the bowling alley. The supervisor's password keycard can be found in the Director's office to the left of his desk. If one reads one of the terminals, it can be learned that it is suspected the previous supervisor was killed by the Director, the head robot. The terminal record advises the park is shut down permanently. The various shops around the galleria remain open but will not operate normally until the Grand Re-opening. Due to errors in the Mr. Handy robots' programming, many interactions can result in the shopkeepers attacking the Sole Survivor. Destroying the attacking robots that would have otherwise become vendors will permanently disable access to those shops, even after the Grand Re-opening. Layout Buildings are arranged in a circular fashion around a courtyard in which a central control tower is located. Behind the Advanced-locked door in Madden's Gym is a terminal that can be hacked to activate a 'Manager's Sale' providing a 25% discount. In a clockwise order: Inhabitants The Grand Re-opening When going up to the Director's office one will have several options to interact with him, they will all end in the Director demanding that the player character identifies themselves. Several options involve passing speech checks. It is also possible to acquire a General Atomics ID card from the General Atomics factory which will allow one to identify oneself without a speech check; in doing so the Director will gift a gold watch for 275 years of service. If succeeding any of the speech checks or presenting the ID, the galleria can be reopened, allowing the grand prize for the reopening raffle to be obtained. If attempting a speech check (difficulty not dependent on Charisma), and failing, the Director will become hostile along with all the other robots at the facility. Alternatively, if 'The Director' has been destroyed one can use a password saved in the supervisor's terminal to access the computer in the Director's office, though the terminal's functions are disabled as long as 'The Director' is still functional. The terminal will provide the Sole Survivor with the options to start the Grand Reopening, shutdown all robots, or initiate a self-destruct sequence in all of the robots. Updating the Director's computer's firmware (re-opening the galleria) will immediately end the hostility of all the remaining Mr. Handies. After the grand opening, the Sole Survivor will see a scavenger living in the region. He will be walking between stores, but will have a bag next to the boxing ring. After the grand opening, the next time the Sole Survivor will go back in the Galleria after a loading screen (by teleportation or entering the Back Alley Bowling for example), the stores will be cleaned of customers skeletons, and trash piles inside the buildings, with some furnitures moved. The exterior (around the Giant Handy) will remain the same place, encumbered with destroyed cars, caddies, tires and mud. Notable loot * Bakery tickets scattered at and around Pinelli's Bakery. * Galleria supervisor's password - on a skeleton in the Director's office (giant Mister Handy) - accesses terminal in Back Alley Bowling. * Galleria DMS override password - on the Supervisor's terminal in Back Alley Bowling. Accesses the Director's override terminal. * Galleria outlet workroom key - in the General Atomics Outlet's cash register, opens the backroom door. * There are a large number of weights inside Madden's Gym that amount to 317 pieces of lead. * The bowling balls inside Back Alley Bowling amount to, at least, 259 pieces of plastic. Notes * Being a pre-War location, the vendors still only accept old pre-War money as currency. One should update their firmware (by triggering Grand Re-opening) to have them start using bottle caps. * Avoid direct interaction with all robots to avoid any hostility, and avoid going into the smaller buildings until bots have been reset as they can easily overpower the player character, and they may get destroyed if they leave their designated location while hostile. * The Bowling Alley Mr. Gutsy behind the counter that one gets forced into a conversation with, is the only one that one can talk to without him going hostile if passing the "Can I just look around?" dialogue check after asking about "caps". Asking for the employee discount check will cause hostility when walking further despite the permission. From here, one can safely explore the bowling alley area. * Even if failing the dialogue check in the Bowling Alley, it's possible to pass the front desk if the player character first exhausts all the dialogue options. (This may be a bug.) * There are three small caches hidden on the rooftops that are accessible via the ladder within the bowling alley: a weapons cache on the department store (dependent on level), a chem cache on Madden's gym, and a caps cache on the Slocum's Joe diner. The ladder is inside, on the west part of the building, upper level. * There is a Master-locked terminal behind the Director. This can be unlocked with the password from the Expert-locked terminal or by using the password located beside the Director. If accessed while the Director is still functioning, the terminal will inform the player character that it is for use as an emergency manual override only if the Director is no longer functioning and is therefore disabled (no option but to exit the terminal). * If having the robot hacking perk to command, one can hack the Mr. Gutsy vendor without the Champ seeing the Sole Survivor— point the vendor at the duffle bag and have him take the items out, then take the items directly from him without it being considered stealing and without either going hostile. * There's a terminal that can be accessed after the reset that creates a "Manager's Sale" and the Gutsy vendors will now incorporate it. * In one of the ball return machines by the lanes in the bowling alley is a teddy bear, which presumably either got caught in the machine or was stuffed into the opening. * If a companion is traveling with the player character they may comment on the location. ** Preston Garvey will comment "What's this, the king of the robots?" ** Deacon will comment "This was built to immortalize our robotic overlords. True story." ** Nick Valentine will say "My name is Mr. Handy, tidier of things. Look upon this room I said I'd cleaned and despair.", referencing Ozymandias. ** Codsworth will say "Ah, General Atomics. Only the topmost quality in consumer robotics." ** Curie will mention "The Mister Handy line is really quite magnificent, don't you think?" ** Danse will say "General Atomics is certainly pleased with themselves for designing the Mister Handy." ** Cait will comment "Looks like someone was proud of themselves for buildin' those robots." ** Hancock comments that "Guess they'd build a statue to anything back then." ** MacCready will say "This must have been built by the company that made those annoying robots." ** X6-88 says "We sent up a team to try to repair that robot, only to find that it was hollowed out." ** Piper Wright asks "Can, can we get inside that thing?" * If the Sole Survivor pays all $5000 at the Back Alley Bowling, access to the lanes is granted and 5000 pre-War money is removed reluctantly from the player character's inventory. The Mr. Handy at the register says "Just pick any of the available lanes. None of them are working right now, but as soon as we get a service technician, we'll have him start right on your lane." * Scavengers may visit the galleria to salvage parts from the destroyed robots. Appearances The General Atomics Galleria only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * On at least two monitors in the various buildings, are emails sent by a one "Isaac" in regards to the robots and their programming. In one case he discusses a "law" in regards to the robots' programming. This is highly likely a nod to famous author Isaac Asimov whose literary works are mostly about robots, and devised the famous Three Laws of Robotics. * The design of the central tower is based on the "Atomium," a Brussels landmark built for the 1958 World's Fair. Bugs "Guard Gutsy" robots may not speak but their dialogue will be shown if subtitles are on. | If the Sole Survivor has a power armor targeting HUD installed and the residents are highlighted by its use, the robot inhabitants will attack. | As a follow up to the above bug: Even if no power armor is worn, half of the robots (Greeter, The Champ, Mack, Danny and the Guard gutsies) are still hostile upon entry to the Galleria. Although one can try resetting each robot via console commands, a better option is to initiate the Grand Re-Opening from the Director's workstation - this will reset all robots to friendly. | It is possible that inside the bowling alley, only the bartender will self-destruct, after being issued the command through the director's terminal, leaving several robots alive. | If the player character is caught in the fire caused by Bean's attempts to heat up coffee, companions may attack Bean, causing him to become hostile. | The Director will sometimes glitch and become un-killable. This can be fixed by "crippling" every part in VATS causing the self destruct to initiate. | On occasion, even after picking up the Supervisors password and killing the Director the player character cannot override the computer behind him. }} Gallery Fallout_4_Outside_Bakery.jpg|Outdoor view of Pinelli's Bakery FO4_Bakery_Tickets_1-6-7-8.png|Bakery ticket 1,6,7 and 8 located on the inside the bakery FO4_Bakery_Ticket_3.png|Bakery ticket 3 located in the Pulowski Preservation shelter outside of the bakery Fallout 4_GAG Demo.jpg|General Atomics Outlet Fallout 4_GAG Department Store.jpg|Fallon's Department Store Fallout 4_GAG Handy Eats.jpg|Handy Eats Fallout 4_Slocum Joes.jpg|Slocum's Joe Fallout 4_General Atomics.jpg|Main Attraction/Entrance hazed General Atomics Galleria_NIGHT.jpg|Night view Category:General Atomics Galleria Category:Fallout 4 locations de:General Atomics Galleria es:General Atomics Galleria ru:Дженерал Атомикс Галлериа uk:Дженерал Атомікс Галлеріа zh:通用原子購物廣場